References
References for Destroy All Humans! (2005) * The game's title is a possible reference to the film Destroy All Monsters! * At the end of the game, the final newspaper headline reads "President Found Alive!" However, in the bottom corner it reads "Giant lizard seen off the coast of Japan." This is a reference to Godzilla, the ancient Japanese myth. Below, the headline "Space fighter X-12 mobilised in response" is a reference to the North American X-15 aircraft first introduced in the same year that the game is set: 1959. * Rockwell is a parody of Roswell, New Mexico. * Santa Modesta is a parody of Santa Monica, California. * Area 42 is a parody of Area 51, Nevada. * Union Town is a parody of Norfolk, Virginia. * Capitol City is a parody of Washington, D.C. * The Octagon in Capitol City is a parody of the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. * If scanned, a suburban male may think "I like Ike. He's no President Huffman, but he sure knew how to win a war." 'Ike' was President Dwight Eisenhower's nickname. His slogan was "I like Ike". * The mission 'Destination Earth!' is a reference to the film Destination Moon. * The mission 'Earth Women Are Delicious' is a reference to the film Earth Girls Are Easy. * The mission 'Citizen Crypto' is a reference to the film Citizen Kane. * The mission 'Televisions Of Doom' is a possible reference to the film Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom. * The mission 'Aliens Stole My Brain Stem!' is a reference to the Thomas Dolby album Aliens Ate My Buick. * The mission 'This Island Suburbia' is a reference to the film This Island Earth. * The mission 'Teenage Zombies From Outer Space' is a reference to the film Teenagers From Outer Space. ''It is also worth noting that this film was not only included in the game's archive bonus features, but was also released at the same time the game is set: June of 1959. * The mission 'South By Southwest' is a reference to the film ''North By Northwest. * The mission 'Foreign Correspondent' is a reference to the film Foreign Correspondent of the same name. * The mission 'It's A Wonderful Armageddon' is a reference to the film It's A Wonderful Life. '' * The mission 'Mr. Crypto Goes To Capitol City' is a reference to the film ''Mr. Smith Goes To Washington. * The mission 'The Lone Gunman' is a reference to the television show The Lone Gunmen. The show's protagonists were first introduced on the television show The X-Files. '' * The mission 'Attack Of The 50 ft. President' is a reference to the film ''Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman. '' * The Majestic agency is a parody of the Men In Black organisation, a shady government agency that warned/threatened alien and U.F.O witnesses to stay quiet about what they had seen. Pox refrains from making this obvious by referring to them as “the dudes in dark” and “men in… really, really dark brown.” Before dying, Silhouette mentions Majestic-12, the code-name for an alleged secret committee of scientists and government agents that were connected to aliens and sightings of unidentified flying objects originally formed in 1947. * The J.R Dobbs building in Rockwell is a reference to J.R "Bob" Dobbs, the figurehead of the parody religion Church of the Subgenius. * If scanned, a mutant may think "Good mouse... Algernon... much... smarter... than... Charlie..." This is a reference to the book ''Flowers For Algernon. '' * General Armquist bears more than a passing resemblance to General Douglas MacArthur, down to his trademark aviators and pipe. * If scanned, a suburban male may think "What's an Elvis? Must be a new model car. I gotta upgrade to one of those. The 1954 Elvis convertible." This is a reference to the singer Elvis Presley. * If scanned, a scientist may think "I mustn't be late, they are waiting for me in the test chamber. Oh, wait, wrong game." This is a reference to the video game ''Half-Life. ''This line is also repeated by a voice actor extra in the archives bonus footage 'Goofy Screenshots And V.O'. The extra also adds "If I follow standard insertion procedures everything should be fine." This is also a reference to ''Half-Life. * If scanned, General Armquist may remark about protecting his bodily fluids, and then repeat "purity of essence". This is a reference to the film Doctor Strangelove Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb. * If scanned, a soldier may think "I wanna be just like Sergeant York... Or Gomer Pyle!" This is a reference to the character Alvin York from the film Sergeant York and the fictional character Gomer Pyle from the television show Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. ''While York is a celebrated war hero, Pyle is a bumbling comedic character. * If scanned, a scientist may think "Here I am with a brain the size of a planet, and I can't get lucky for my life!" This is a reference to the film ''The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. '' * If scanned, a Union Town/Area 42 worker may think "I should go up to Jersey to see Uncle Tony this weekend." This is a reference to the television show ''The Sopranos. '' * If scanned, a Majestic agent may think "Agent Arbogast of Majestic is my name, and Furon hunting's my game. And the odd political assassination, but I don't like to talk about that." This is a reference to the character Milton Arbogast from the film ''Psycho. '' * If scanned, a police officer may think "There's a screenplay in all this... Yo, yo, yo Serpico. Oh wait, wrong decade." This is a possible reference to the film ''Serpico. '' * The fact that the Furons are not able to reproduce is similar to the film ''The Mysterians in which the titular aliens are also unable to reproduce due to nuclear war effects. * In Rockwell, a truck's license plate reads 'ELVIS'. This is a reference to the singer Elvis Presley. * During the mission ‘Attack Of The 50 ft. President’, when Robo-Prez is fleeing from the saucer, Pox cries “Robo-Prez! Robo-Prez! He’s heading for that white building! No, the other white building! You know, the one with the statue of the tall ugly guy with the beard, he’s like Amish or something.” This is a reference to the Abraham Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. * The name Cryptosporidium is a reference to the disease cryptosporidiosis. Like the disease, the character's name is commonly shortened to ‘Crypto’. Additionally, the name Orthopox-13 is a play on the word ‘orthodox’, a nod to the character's intelligence. Orthopox's name is also shortened to 'Pox', referencing the contagious virus varicella, more commonly known as ‘chickenpox’. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a soldier may yell "Here's Johnny!" This is a reference to the film The Shining. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a farmer may yell "Get away from her, you bitch!" This is a reference to the film Aliens. '' * During the mission 'The Lone Gunman', before President Huffman's speech, there is a couple of scientists talking with a Majestic agent. The group mention a "sequel" and say how the next game "will have ninjas". This is a reference to the game's sequel ''Destroy All Humans! 2. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Majestic agent may yell "Here's a close encounter of the painful kind!" This is a reference to the film Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. * If scanned, a suburban male may think "I've got to keep up with the Joneses. If only I could remember who the Joneses are." This is a reference to the phrase “keeping up with the Joneses” which means to keep up with one’s neighbours, both socially and financially. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Majestic agent may yell "Hey, space rat! You're terminated!" This is a reference to the film The Terminator. * If scanned, a police officer may think “Now if only I could find a cowboy, an Indian and a construction worker I could form that new singing group down at the village. What would we call ourselves, I wonder? The City People, the Village Folk or something…” This is a reference to the disco group The Village People. ''A cowboy in Rockwell also has a similar thought. * If Crypto upgrades the saucer, Pox may remark "Here's the keys, and do be careful with this one double oh... I mean, Crypto." This is a reference to the fictional character James Bond. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a farmer may yell "Say hello to my little friend!" This is a reference to the film ''Scarface. '' * If Crypto has insufficient D.N.A to purchase an upgrade, Pox may remark "If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding." This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ''Another Brick In The Wall ''by ''Pink Floyd. * The scientists bear a strong resemblance to Albert Einstein, in both physical appearance and voice. * The game's tagline is "One Giant Step On Mankind". This is a reference to the infamous words uttered by Neil Armstrong as he stepped upon the moon for the first time: "That's one small step for man... one giant leap for mankind." * During the mission 'Attack Of The 50 ft. President', after Crypto defeats Robo-Prez, he remarks "Man, I love the smell of presidential brains in the morning." This is a reference to the film Apocalypse Now. * If scanned, a Union Town/Area 42 worker may think "Hm… what would Brando do? STELLAAA! STELLAAAAAA!" This is a reference to the film A Streetcar Named Desire. '' * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Union Town/Area 42 worker may say "You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? I don't see no one else here." This is a reference to the film ''Taxi Driver. '' * During the mission 'This Island Suburbia', when Crypto is torturing the Majestic agent, he tells himself "Don't get mad, get sadistic." This is a reference to the Robert Kennedy quote "Don't get mad, get even." * If Crypto has insufficient D.N.A to purchase an upgrade, Pox may remark "There's a sucker born every minute... but I had mine removed." This is a reference to the P.T Barnum quote he allegedly said. * If scanned or alerted to Crypto's presence, a police officer may think/say "Go ahead... make my day." This is a reference to the film ''Sudden Impact. '' * General Armquist’s personality is similar to the character General Decker from the film ''Mars Attacks! Both are high-ranking officials in the U.S Army and seek only the destruction of the extra-terrestrials. * If scanned, a scientist may think "I still don't get that Magic Eye thing, I can't see the damn dolphin!" This is a reference to the autostereogram book series Magic Eye, specifically its dolphin optical illusion. * If scanned, a police officer may think “I like that Nixon. I have a feeling he’s gonna make us cops popular again.” This is a reference to the Watergate scandal, and how former President Richard Nixon’s Whitehouse operatives were caught by police while attempting to break into the Democratic headquarters within the Watergate Hotel in Washington, D.C. * The mayors in Rockwell and Santa Modesta speak with a Boston accent, and as a result, speak similarly to former President John Kennedy. * If scanned, a suburban male may think “So this is what Thoreau meant by a life of quiet desperation. Thanks a lot, you limey bastard.” This is a reference to the book Walden ''by Henry David Thoreau, in which he wrote “the mass of men lead lives of quiet desperation.” A person may live a quietly desperate life if they feel they are not talented, have not achieved their dreams, and/or have reached a place of comfort or security, yet are dissatisfied with life. * If Crypto has insufficient D.N.A to purchase an upgrade, Pox may quip “We are living in a material world, Crypto, and I am a material… eh, Furon.” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ''Material Girl ''by ''Madonna. * If scanned, a soldier and Jack Hicks may think “Don’t ask, don’t tell. Works for me.” This is a reference to the Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell policy issued by the United States government granting gay and bisexual Americans the right to serve in the military, as long as they kept it to themselves. * If scanned, a police officer may think “What would Eliot Ness do? Never carry a knife to a gunfight? No that’s not it, what was it again?” This is a reference to the film The Untouchables. '' * If scanned, a town crazy may think “So there were these astronauts on a star trek in a galaxy far, far away, but they turned out to be damn dirty apes! You maniacs!” This references multiple science-fiction films. The thought mentions "astronauts", a reference to the characters from the film ''2001: A Space Odyssey. The thought mentions a “star trek”, referencing the television show Star Trek, and mentions “a galaxy far, far away”, also referencing the iconic opening line to every Star Wars ''film. Lastly, the thought mentions “damn dirty apes” and "you maniacs!", referencing the film ''Planet Of The Apes. * If scanned, a town crazy may think “I saw the finest minds of my generation consumed by madness. I also saw the feeblest minds of my generation consumed by madness. There’s nothing to howl about really.” This is a reference to the poem Howl by Allen Ginsberg. * Upon viewing Rockwell in the hangar for the first time, Pox will remark “Roswell, Rockwell… that’s the last time I take directions from a Cryptosporidium!” This is a reference to the supposed flying saucer incident that occurred in Roswell, New Mexico, in 1947. * During the mission ‘The Furon Filibuster’, while Crypto is repelling the politicians from the Capitol Building, Pox announces “They’ve sent in their cyborgs! Can Steve Austin be far behind?” This is a reference to the television show The Six Million Dollar Man. '' * If scanned, a Majestic agent may think “What am I thinking? I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” This is a reference to the film ''Top Gun. * If scanned, a mutant may think “Bizarro… World… pretty…” This is a reference to the fictional planet Bizarro World that appears in multiple Detective Comics comic books. * If scanned, a mutant may think “Must… kill… Mupersan!” This is a reference to the fictional character Superman. * If lifted by psychokinesis, a mutant and a Santa Modesta citizen may say "Up, up and away!" This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Up, Up And Away by Andy Williams. * During the mission ‘Foreign Correspondent’, if Crypto raises suspicion near the police officer guarding the shield generators, the officer will ask “Like, answers, smart guy… what is your name?” This is a reference to the film Monty Python And The Holy Grail. * If scanned, Silhouette may think “Hm… what am I doing tonight? Oh yeah, the same thing I’m doing every night… trying to take over the world!” This is a reference to the television show Pinky And The Brain. '' * If scanned, Commander Hicks may think “I am the god of thunder!” This is a reference to the fictional character Thor. * During the mission 'This Island Suburbia', when Crypto is interrogating the Majestic agent, the agent insults him by saying "Go to hell, Klaatu, you think I'm scared of a three-foot space hamster?" Klaatu is a character from the film ''The Day The Earth Stood Still. * If scanned, an urban male may think "Bird... Coltrane... Bird... Coltrane... I just don't know, daddio!" This is a reference to the musical composition Lazy Bird by John Coltrane. * If scanned, an urban male may think "Why won't Miss Kubelik go out with me? She's a fox. And I absolutely dig her apartment." This is a reference to the film The Apartment. '' * In the archives section of the Mothership, there is an un-lockable bonus video titled ‘Blue Book: Saucer Blueprints’. This is a reference to Project Blue Book, a U.S Air Force study specifying in extra-terrestrials and U.F.O sightings. * In the archives section of the Mothership, a bonus segment promoting the download of the mobile game and more is titled 'Crypto, Phone Home!' This is a reference to the film ''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Union Town/Area 42 worker may yell "Orson Welles was right!" This is likely a reference to the radio drama anthology series The Mercury Theatre On The Air which, on October 30th 1938, broadcast the H.G Wells story The War Of The Worlds narrated by Orson Welles. The broadcast was actually believed by listeners, allegedly causing mass hysteria, though the scale of the panic has been disputed as it was reported the programme had relatively few listeners. * The narrator for the 2004 E3 trailer has a voice almost identical to Rod Serling's. Rod Serling is best known for his role as the host and narrator of the 1950s television show The Twilight Zone, which featured episodes about paranormal and extra-terrestrial activity. * During the archives video 'Selling The Furon', a promotional poster for Pandemic is shown. Next to the Pandemic logo are the words "The jobs are out there". This is a reference to the tagline "The truth is out there" from the television show The X-Files. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Majestic agent may say "The truth is right here, biatch." This is a reference to the tagline "The truth is out there" from the television show The X-Files. * If scanned, a town crazy may think "I hear the dolphins have made good contact with the extraterrestrials, I heard that one from one of the mice!" This is a reference to the film The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. '' * During the mission 'Citizen Crypto', while Crypto is impersonating the mayor at the town meeting, he is asked about the destruction at the fair in the previous mission. He responds with "Read my lips. I will not rest until we find the perpetrators of the fairground carnage and uh, bring 'em to justice." The saying 'read my lips' is a reference to the famous phrase uttered by then-President George H. W. Bush: "Read my lips. No new taxes." * If scanned, a police officer may think "Bring it on, bad guys. I'm goin' all Joe Friday. I have a dragnet out for evil-doers." This is a reference to the television show ''Dragnet, and its fictional character Joe Friday. * Upon visiting Pox's lab, he may enthusiastically quip "Weapons, abilities, saucers, Upgrades R Us!" This is a reference to the popular toy company Toys R Us. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a soldier may say "I got Reese's Pieces. That's what you guys eat, right?" when he is searching for him. This is a reference to the film E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a power suit soldier may say "Sarah Connor?" This is a reference to the film The Terminator. * If scanned, a Santa Modesta citizen may think "I'm not afraid of Virginia Woolf." This is a reference to the film Me! I'm Afraid Of Virginia Woolf! * Upon being killed, a power suit soldier may say "My God, it's full of stars." This is a reference to the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. '' * During the mission 'Armquist vs the Furons!', General Armquist taunts Crypto from inside an armoured mechanised suit. Crypto then says "Your way's not very sportsmanlike." This is a reference to the film ''The Princess Bride. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Capitol City citizen may yell "Body snatchers!" This is a reference to the film Invasion Of The Body Snatchers. '' * If lifted by psychokinesis, a mutant may say "Gonna fly now." This is a reference to the ''Gonna Fly Now ''theme from the film ''Rocky. * If scanned, a mutant may think "G-man smash... g-man smash..." This is a reference to the fictional superhero the Hulk. His catchphrase is "Hulk smash!" * The Unreserve Bank in Capitol City is a parody of the Federal Reserve Bank in Washington, D.C. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a mutant may say "Just say no." This is a reference to the Just Say No anti-drug campaign prevalent during the 1980s/90s. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a police officer may say "I know what you're thinkin'. But you have to ask yourself. 'Do I feel lucky?' Well... do ya, punk?" This is a reference to the film Dirty Harry. * The Disintegrator Ray is likely highly influenced by the film Teenagers From Outer Space, as the aliens in this film wielded a weapon named the disintegrator ray which bears strikingly similar qualities and capabilities. * During the mission 'Suburb Of The Damned', as Bert Whither is broadcasting his message, he says "Good morning John and Jane America, from north to south from sea to shining sea..." This is a reference to the use-name John/Jane Doe, which is often exploited as an alternate identity for someone who wishes to remain nameless. * Crypto's clone number is a reference to a segment of the bible, specifically Luke 1:37, which states "For with God nothing will be impossible." This most likely nods to Crypto's astonishing powers capable via his mind. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a farmer may shrug it off by saying "Maybe it was that radio station that comes in through my fillings." This is a reference to actress Lucille Ball who claimed that she could read morse code and hear music through her dental fillings. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Rockwell citizen may yell "E.T!" This is a reference to the film E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. '' * If scanned, a Rockwell citizen may think "What's an Elvis? Must be a new ten-gallon hat. I wanna slap an Elvis on my head!" This is a reference to the singer Elvis Presley. * If scanned, a soldier may think "I have a rifle, her name is Sue." This is a reference to the film ''Full Metal Jacket. * If scanned, a scientist may think "I was just following standard insertion procedures. Ach, how was I to know to insert tab A into slot B?" This is a reference to the video game Half-Life. '' '''References for Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006)' * Carl Armstrong and Biff Aldrin are parodies of the real-life astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, an Albion hippie may yell "Silurians! Someone ring the Doctor!" This is a reference to the television show Doctor Who. * Bay City is a parody of San Francisco, California. * Albion is a parody of London, England. * Takoshima is a parody of Tokyo, Japan. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, an Albion hippie may yell "Where the hell's the bleedin' T.A.R.D.I.S?" This is a reference to the television show Doctor Who. * The mission 'Furon Loathing In Bay City' is a reference to the film Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas. '' * The mission 'Where Have All The Flower Children Gone?' is a reference to the song ''Where Have All The Flowers Gone? by Peter, Paul and Mary. * The mission 'They Shoot Hippies, Don't They?' is a reference to the film They Shoot Horses, Don't They? * The mission 'The Guns Of Alcatraz' is a reference to the film The Guns Of Navarone. * The mission 'No Pox, Please - We're British' is a reference to the farce, play and film No Sex Please, We're British. * The mission 'La Femme Natalya' is a reference to the film La Femme Nikita. *The mission 'From Russia With Guns' is a reference to the film From Russia With Love. *The mission 'The Majestic File' is a reference to the film The Ipcress File. *The mission 'On Natalya's Secret Service' is a reference to the film On Her Majesty's Secret Service. *The mission 'Takoshima Story' is a reference to the film Tokyo Story. '' *The mission 'Revenge Of The Ninja' is a reference to the film ''Revenge Of The Ninja of the same name. *The mission 'Dr. Go!' is a reference to the film Dr. No. *The mission 'Our Man Crypto' is a reference to the film Our Man Flint. *The mission 'You Only Live 137 Times' is a reference to the film You Only Live Twice. *The mission 'Back In The U.S.S.R' is a reference to the song Back In The U.S.S.R of the same name by The Beatles. *The mission 'The Siberian Job' is a reference to the film The Italian Job. *The mission 'The Comrade Who Came In From The Cold' is a reference to the film The Spy Who Came In From The Cold. *The mission 'A Hard Day's Fight' is a reference to the film A Hard Day's Night. *The mission 'The Good, The Bad And The Furon' is a reference to the film The Good, The Bad And The Ugly. *The mission '1969: A Space Odyssey' is a reference to the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The mission 'Space: 1969' is a reference to the television show Space: 1999. '' *The mission 'Destination Moon' is a reference to the film ''Destination Moon of the same name. *When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Bay City hippie may say "Beam me up, Scotty!" This is a reference to the television show Star Trek. '' *When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Takoshimese rural male may cry "Mighty morphin' power aliens!" This is a reference to the television show ''Power Rangers. *Majestic Command Sixteenth Sector (M16) is a parody of the British intelligence agency, Military Intelligence Section 5 (MI5). * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Bay City hippie may shout "Open the pod bay doors, H.A.L!" This is a reference to the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * If lifted by psychokinesis, an Albion urban male may yell “Use the force!” This is a reference to the Star Wars ''franchise.'' * During the mission 'Doctor Go!', when Crypto encounters Doctor Go upon rescuing him, he starts to say "My name is Luke uh..." and trails off. This is a reference to the film Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope. * During the mission 'Revenge Of The Ninja', when the white ninjas prepare to fight the black ninjas, the white ninja leader cries "They may take our land, but they will never take our Furon!" This is a reference to the film Braveheart. * During the mission 'Where Have All The Flower Children Gone?', when Coyote Bongwater is meditating in his apartment with other hippies, he tells them he'll always be there, "the shine in your Japan, the sparkle in your China." One of the hippies then says "Bodhisattva, Bodhisattva." This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Bodhisattva ''by ''Steely Dan. '' * If scanned, a West Yakuza gangster may think "Hello kitty!" This is a reference to the fictional character brand ''Hello Kitty. * The Ruin Lives odd job 'The Executive' concerns a Takoshimese businessman who is afraid to lose his Toymoto car. Toymoto is a parody of the Japanese car company Toyota. * If scanned, a West Yakuza gangster may think "Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances." This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor. * If prank-calling Takoshima Defence, Crypto may ask the call receiver "What's your favourite scary movie?" This is a reference to the film Scream. '' * The Cult of Arkvoodle odd job 'Like A Drowned Mole' is a reference to the common simile "like a drowned rat." * The Assassination odd-job 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Cop' is a reference to the fabled character Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. * If scanned, an urban Takoshima female may think about recalling a time when someone offered her "fi' dollars for me love you long time". This is a reference to the film ''Full Metal Jacket. * In Albion, the cars that the secret service agents drive all have the license plate '006'. This is a reference to the fictional character James Bond, also referred to as Agent 007. * During the mission 'The Majestic File', during Crypto's interrogation, Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe threatens him by saying “We know you have it! Tell us where it is! Tell us, or it’s the Ludovico treatment for you! Eyelids peeled back... excruciating torture... endless hours of Ludwig Van!” This is a reference to the film A Clockwork Orange. ''In retort, Crypto says "Ludovico treatment, huh? Maybe you didn't notice, you dumb plagiarist, but I don't have eyelids. Hey, Ponsy! Burgess and Kubrick are on the phone! They want their plot device back." This is also a nod to the film's writer and director, Anthony Burgess and Stanley Kubrick. * The Red Tower in Takoshima is a parody of the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo, Japan. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Bay City hippie may remark "I loved you in 2001!" This is a reference to the film ''2001: A Space Odyssey. '' * During the opening scene of the game after the Mothership is destroyed by the K.G.B, Crypto is threatened by a Russian agent. Crypto asks him "You expect me to beg, human?" to which the agent replies "No, little Furon... I expect you to die." This is a reference to the film ''Goldfinger. * The game's tagline is "Make War, Not Love!" This is a parody of the famous slogan "Make love, not war!" used by protesting hippies in the 1960s. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, an Albion police officer may shout "Come back here, mysterian!" This is a reference to the film The Mysterians. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a cosmonaut may yell "In space, no one can be hearing you screaming!" This is a reference to the iconic tagline "In space no one can hear you scream" of the film Alien. * During the mission ‘Space: 1969’, Pox orders Crypto not to cross the solar beams as it would increase the intensity of the radar emissions, which would be “bad”. Crypto then says “I’m a little fuzzy on the whole good-bad thing.” Pox explains “Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously, and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. Total protonic reversal.” Crypto responds by saying “Right, that’s bad, got it.” This is a reference to the film Ghostbusters. * During the mission 'Dr. Go!', after Crypto rescues Doctor Go from the Russian compound, he is surrounded by K.G.B agents. Before fighting them, he utters the line "yippee-ki-yay, Mother Russia." This is a reference to the film Die Hard. * During the mission 'Furon Loathing In Bay City', when Crypto and Pox are discussing datacores, Crypto asks what a datacore is. Pox replies by saying "You never studied, did you?" This is a reference to the film Ghostbusters. * During the mission ‘Kojira Kaiju Battle’, when Crypto is battling Godzilla, he says “Old Kojira was hoppin’ around Takoshima City like a big playground… gets stuck in my head every time.” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny by Lemon Demon. * During the mission 'The Majestic File', when Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe is battling Crypto, he may say “And now for something… completely different.” This is a reference to the film And Now For Something Completely Different of the same name. * If scanned, a white ninja may think “I am not teenaged, nor a mutant, nor a turtle. Loved the comic, though.” This is a reference to the comic book series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a secret service agent may say “Quincy, Mortimer Quincy. Oh, it still doesn’t sound right.” This is a reference to the fictional character James Bond. * If scanned, a Bay City hippie may think “Burn my bra? And get all saggy as a result? No way!” This is a reference to the 1969 Miss America march in which feminists would burn their bras as an act of protest. * If lifted by psychokinesis, a Takoshimese urban male and Bay City hippie may say “Excuse me while I kiss the sky!” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a Takoshimese urban male may say “Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto… for nothing!” This is a reference to the song Mr. Roboto ''by ''Styx. * When under the hypnosis of free love, an Albion urban male may say “Can you direct me to the Ministry of Silly Walks, please?” This is a reference to the television show Monty Python’s Flying Circus. * If scanned, a cosmonaut may think “I am being scientist and I’m okay. I’m working all night and sleeping all day.” This is a reference to the Lumberjack Song from the television show Monty Python’s Flying Circus. * If scanned, a West Yakuza gangster may think “Mama say! Mama san! Ma Yakuza!” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Soul Makossa ''by Manu Dibango. * If scanned, a cosmonaut may think “Stupid Americans! Getting bogged down in a no-win situation in Vietnam! Russians will never be stupid enough to do that! I wonder how Afghanistan is this time of year?” This is a reference to the Soviet-Afghan war, in which the war ended similarly to the Vietnam War. Russian forces withdrew from Afghanistan at the end of the war. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a black ninja may shout “Ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!” This is a reference to the song ''The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny ''of the same name by ''Lemon Demon. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a black ninja may yell “For great justice!” This is a reference to the video game Zero Wing. * If scanned, an Albion hippie may think “Me mind says John, me body says Paul, me soul says George… so why do I always end up going home with Ringo?” This is a reference to the band members of The Beatles: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr. * If scanned, a secret service agent may think “Is the world ready for a gay super spy? I didn’t think so. Back in the closet, double-oh-poofter!” This is a reference to the fictional character James Bond, also known as Agent 007. * Agent Ivan Oranchov’s name is a reference to the Agent Orange chemical that was used by the United States military during the Vietnam War. * During the mission 'Dark Side Of The Moon', upon meeting with Natalya, Crypto can choose to hit on her. If he does, he will say “Hey, Nat, if I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?” This is a reference to the song If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body Would You Hold It Against Me? by The Bellamy Brothers. * During the Cult of Arkvoodle mission 'Who Is Arkvoodle?', Pox realises that Crypto resembles an ancient prophecy. He then asks “Crypto, what if it’s true? What if you’re… the one?” to which Crypto replies “Hm, I did take a red pill this morning.” This is a reference to the film The Matrix. * During the mission ‘A Hard Day’s Fight’, after Crypto asks Pox if the Blisk are forgiving of the war the Furons waged on them, Pox replies “After what we did to them? Not bloody likely!” This is a reference to the play Pygmalion. * If Crypto calls Takoshima Defence and announces the all-clear, the call receiver may say “Super happy fun defence!” This is a possible reference to the video game Animal Crossing. * During the mission ‘Space: 1969’, when Crypto is insulting Premier Milenkov, he yells “I’m the king of the world! The master of disaster! The baddest dude in the whole damn town! King Kong ain’t got nothin’ on me!” The ‘king of the world’ line references the film Titanic, ''the ‘master of disaster’ line references the film ''Rocky, and the ‘baddest dude in the whole damn town’ line references the lyrics to the song Bad, Bad, Leroy Brown by Jim Croce. Also, the ‘King Kong ain’t got nothin’ on me’ line is a reference to the film Training Day. * During the mission 'La Femme Natalya', while talking with Natalya, Crypto says “So you’re a secret agent, huh? Well, I got a package that needs delivering. For your eyes only. Dig?” This is a reference to the film For Your Eyes Only ''of the same name. * Like all other Furon names, Gastro is named after an Earth disease, in his case a gastrointestinal disease. * Admiral Cyclosporiasis, like all Furons, is named after a real Earth disease. In his case he is named after an intestinal disease which is caused by a stomach parasite. * In the archives section of the game, within the gallery, the video for Natalya Ivanova's concept art can be viewed. The title of the video is 'Desperately Seeking Natalya'. This is a reference to the film ''Desperately Seeking Susan. * In the archives section of the game, within the gallery, there is a video for the concept art of vehicles and enemy weaponry titled 'Popular Mechanics'. This is a reference to the magazine Popular Mechanics ''of the same name. * Within the game's guide, the Meteor Strike is described as "Meteor Strike - when you have to absolutely, positively take out every last stinky monkey!" This is a reference to the film ''Jackie Brown. * If lifted by psychokinesis, a cosmonaut may sing the tune to The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II. This piece was heard frequently throughout the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * During the mission 'The Majestic File', while Crypto is being interrogated by Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, he is asked to tell him all the good things he remembers about his mother. This is a reference to the film Blade Runner. * If lifted by psychokinesis, an Albion hippie may ask "How'd you know my name was Lucy?" This is a reference to the song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds ''by ''The Beatles. * If scanned, a Bay City hippie may think "The Adventures Of Luke Starkiller? Ha, you keep dreaming, Georgie-boy!" This is a reference to George Lucas and his Star Wars ''films. His iconic character Luke Skywalker was originally named Luke Starkiller. The Adventures Of Luke Starkiller was also the original draft name for ''Star wars Episode IV A New Hope. * If lifted by psychokinesis, an Albion citizen may say "Double-plus ungood!" This is a reference to the "double-plus good" phrase from the novel 1984. * During the mission 'Dr. Go!', when Crypto is trying to speak with Professor Yuki, he may ask her "I got five dollar, you love me long time?" if not in a white ninja disguise. This is a reference to the film Full Metal Jacket. * If scanned, a Takoshima soldier may think "Hey, Mickey Rooney, I saw Breakfast At Tiffany's, and I know where you live!" This is a reference to the film Breakfast At Tiffany's. '' * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Bay City hippie may say "What's the buzz? Tell me, what's a-happening?" This is a reference to the ''What's The Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying ''song from the rock opera album ''Jesus Christ Superstar. ''Also, during the mission 'From Russia With Guns', Crypto greets Natalya by saying "So what's the buzz, baby? Tell me what's a-happenin'?" * There is a gene blend upgrade titled 'Hey, Mrs. Robinson!' This is a reference to the film ''The Graduate. '' * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Bay City urban male may say "They're here!" This is a reference to the film ''Poltergeist. '' * During the side mission 'I Left My Parts In San Fran... Err, Bay City', Crypto greets Pox by saying "What's up, Pox?" This is a reference to the fictional character Bugs Bunny, whose catchphrase was "What's up, doc?" * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Bay City hippie may shout "Trekkies!" This is a reference to the television show ''Star Trek. '' * The side mission 'I Left My Parts In San Fran... Err, Bay City' is a reference to the song ''I Left My Heart In San Francisco ''by Tony Bennett. * If lifted by psychokinesis, a K.G.B agent may say "I am not amused." This is a reference to the famous line allegedly uttered by Queen Victoria. * After being released from a body-snatch, a Bay City hippie may say "My God, it was full of stars." This is a reference to the film ''2001: A Space Odyssey. '' * The ability to "body-snatch" is a reference to the film ''Invasion Of The Body Snatchers. '' * During the mission 'The Majestic File', if Crypto chooses to 'do Richard Dreyfuss' when interrogated by Ponsonby-Smythe, he screams "What the hell is goin' on around here? Who the hell are you people?" This is a reference to Richard Dreyfuss's character Roy Neary from the film ''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. '' * During the mission 'The Majestic File', when Crypto realises he is in an interrogation room he yells "Damn dirty apes!" This is a reference to the film ''Planet Of The Apes. '' * During the mission 'On Natalya's Secret Service', when talking with Natalya at the start, Crypto assures her he can handle taking out the Soviet Embassy security cameras by saying "Crypto smash, you know what I'm sayin'?" This is a reference to the catchphrase of the fictional superhero Hulk: "Hulk smash!" * The fountain in Hyde Park, Albion, bears more than a passing resemblance to the fountain in Trafalgar Square, London. * Ginsberg Heights in Bay City is a possible reference to the poet Allen Ginsberg. * If scanned, the Freak may think about starting a computer company in the next decade in San Jose. This is a reference to Corvus Systems, founded in 1979 in San Jose, California. The Freak may also think "If anyone ever finds out I majored in economics, I'll never live it down..." This seems to point to his true identity, Mark Hahn, co-founder of Corvus Systems. * During the mission 'They Shoot Hippies, Don't They?', the Freak informs Crypto that Coyote Bongwater has recently got his hands on several blimps, to which Crypto responds "Blimps? What's he gonna do, start a tyre company?" This is a reference to Goodyear Tyre And Rubber Company, which was known to advertise its products with the use of blimps. * At somme point, the Freak claims that he can pick up radio messages with his teeth. This is a reference to actress Lucille Ball who claimed that she could read morse code and hear music through her dental fillings. * If scanned, the Freak may think "I am king of the lizards!" This is a reference to the poem ''In Celebration Of The Lizard ''by Jim Morrison. * The Kojira monster in Takoshima is based on Godzilla, the Japanese myth. Also, the Japanese translation for Godzilla is "Gojira". * During the mission 'Furon Loathing In Bay City', Crypto tells Pox he wants to get into the saucer, to which Pox replies "Not so fast, my ultra-violent minion." This is a reference to the film ''A Clockwork Orange, in which the terms 'ultra-violent' and 'ultra-violence' are common. References for Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) * Harbour City is a parody of Pawtucket, Rhode Island. * Despite being located in Asia, Fantasy Atoll is a parody of the Fantasy Island amusement park in Ingoldmells, England. * Vietmahl is a parody of Vietnam. * Colonel Kluckin's Kitchen is a parody of the famous restaurant Kentucky Fried Chicken. Colonel Kluckin himself is a parody of Colonel Harland Sanders, the founder of the restaurant. * The mission 'Big Willy Is People!' is a reference to the film Soylent Green. * The mission 'Meat The Press' is a reference to the television show Meet The Press. * The mission 'Country Roads, Take Me Away' is a reference to the lyrics to the song Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver. * The mission 'A Furon Scorned' is a reference to the saying "a woman scorned". * The mission 'Return Of The Corncob King' is a reference to the film The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King. * The mission 'Burn, Baby, Burn!' is a reference to the lyrics to the song Disco Inferno by The Trammps. * The mission 'Dinky And The Brain' is a reference to the television series Pinky And The Brain. * The mission 'Requiem For A Ratpoo' is a reference to the piece Requiem For A Dream by Wolfgang Mozart. * The mission 'Free Willy' is a reference to the film Free Willy of the same name. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Harbour City male may yell "Just like Project Blue Book!" This is a reference to Project Blue Book, a United States systematic study conducted by the United States Air Force in the 1950s. The project's goals were to determine if unidentified flying objects were a threat to national security and to scientifically analyse U.F.O data. * In Harbour City, the disco is called Disco Inferno, named after the song Disco Inferno by The Trammps. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a roller-blade girl may say "We don't need no education!" This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Another Brick In The Wall by Pink Floyd. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a Harbour City male may say "Just like the streets of San Francisco." This is a reference to the previous game, which featured the invasion site Bay City, a parody of San Francisco. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a soldier may yell "Die, Echo-Tango!" This is a reference to the film E.T The Extra-Terrestrial. * During the mission 'Customer Service', whilst Pox is broken, he plays a hologram of himself in a robe and repeats the message "Help me, stupi-137-Cryptobi. You're my only hope." This is a reference to the film Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope. * The odd-job 'The Village Hu-mans' is a reference to the group The Village People. The events of the odd-job involve abducting uniquely dressed humans, including a pirate and sailor. This mirrors the iconic fashion of the group. * The odd-job 'Lord Of The Fries' is a reference to the book Lord Of The Flies. * The name of the odd-job exclusive character Toxoplasma Gondii is, like all other Furon names, based on a real Earth disease. In his case he is named after a parasite which causes toxoplasmosis. * The odd-job 'Duke Of Oil' is a reference to the fictional supervillain the Duke of Oil, who appeared in multiple Detective Comics comic books. * Like all other Furon characters, Blastomycosis's name is a reference to a real disease, in his case a fungal disease. References for Destroy All Humans! Path Of The Furon (2008) * An Arkvoodle idol in Sunnywood mentions that another extra-terrestrial is attempting to "phone home". This is a reference to the film E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. '' * Las Paradiso is a parody of Las Vegas, Nevada. * Sunnywood is a parody of Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. * Shen Long is a parody of Hong Kong, China. * Belleville is a parody of Paris, France. * Nero's Palazzo is a parody of the casino-hotel Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, Nevada. * The director in Sunnywood bears a very strong resemblance in figure and voice to director Steven Spielberg. He even wears Spielberg's signature hat. * The Space Dust is a parody of the Star Dust casino. * The Sultan Casino is a parody of the Mirage casino. * Sammy and Faire are parodies of the duet singers Sonny and Cher. During the mission 'Sonny And Faire', Crypto's objective is to end their relationship, foreshadowing their actual breakup in real life. * Don Straniero’s character is somewhat similar to the fictional character Vito Corleone from the film ''The Godfather. ''Specifically, the way he speaks is very similar. During the mission 'Dinner With The Dons', when Crypto bodysnatches him, he imitates him by saying "Orthopox... Orthopox... is this how you show me respect?" This is also a reference to ''The Godfather. * The mission 'Always Bet On Grey' is a reference to the film Passenger 57. * The mission 'The Furon General Has Determined' is a reference to the Public Health Cigarette Smoking Act's message: "Warning: the surgeon general has determined that cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health." * The mission 'He Never Has Two Cups Of Radioactive Waste At Home' is a reference to the 1970s Yuban Coffee commercial. * The mission 'What's Left Of Paradiso Stays In Paradiso' is a reference to the saying "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." * The mission 'Bring Me The Head Of James Grandee' is a reference to the film Bring Me The Head Of Alfredo Garcia. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Body Morphers' is a reference to the film Invasion Of The Body Snatchers. * The mission 'Enter The Furon' is a reference to the film Enter The Ninja. * The mission 'Fist Of Furon' is a reference to the film The Chinese Connection (originally released as Fist of Fury.) * The mission 'Cop Story' is a reference to the film Police Story. * The mission 'Tournament Of The Flying Guillotine' is a reference to the film Master Of The Flying Guillotine. * The mission 'Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Duck Sauce' is a reference to the saying "Revenge is a dish best served cold." * The mission 'Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Francodyne Gone?' is a reference to the song Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? by Septimus Winner. * The mission 'Attack Of The Cloning Lab' is a reference to the film Star Wars Episode II Attack Of The Clones. * The mission 'Crypto Does Data' is a possible reference to the mobile phone version of the game Destroy All Humans! Crypto Does Vegas. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Jelly Snatchers' is a reference to the film Invasion Of The Body Snatchers. *The mission 'A-Pox-Alips Now' is a reference to the film Apocalypse Now. *The mission 'The Burn Of The King' is a reference to the film The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King. *During the mission ‘Invasion Of The Bodymorphers’, when Crypto visits the sound stages in Sunnywood, he mentions that the last time he had visited the area he stole a shark prop from a film set and replaced it with a half-functional lookalike. This is a reference to the film Jaws ''and how its animatronic shark prop slowed production down due to technical issues. *Like all other Furon names, Emperor Meningitis is named after a disease. *The artificial Furon D.N.A samples I Can't Believe It's Not Furon D.N.A is a nod to the 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter' spread brand. * At one point in Shen Long while Crypto is flying over the city, he and Pox discuss how the British captured Shen Long with the use of flags. This is a reference to when the British Empire captured Hong Kong, China, in which Shen Long is a parody of. * In the mission 'Close Encounters Of The Furon Kind', the humans attempt to communicate with Crypto via musical notes, in which he also responds with identical notes. This, like the mission name, is a reference to the film ''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. * The game's tagline is "Burn, Baby, Burn!" This is a reference to the lyrics to the song Disco Inferno by The Trammps. * During the mission 'We Bring The News To You', Crypto is relaxing at a pool while imitating a human body. The human he has body-snatched bears a strong resemblance in figure and voice to actor Jack Nicholson. His name is also revealed to be Jack Trippleson, making him an obvious parody of the actor. This is likely also a nod to the fact Crypto’s voice appears to be based on Nicholson’s own voice. * At the beginning of the game, during the mission 'Always Bet On Grey', Crypto scans Murray, who thinks: "Shaken, not stirred." This is a reference to the popular catchphrase spoken by the fictional character James Bond. * Whenever Crypto kills a soldier with the Disintegrator Ray, he may quip "I love the smell of fried soldiers in the morning." This is a reference to the film Apocalypse Now. * If Crypto kills a soldier, he may say "Another one bites the dust!" This is a reference to the song Another One Bites The Dust ''by Queen''. * While in Sunnywood, Pox mentions he was watching a cartoon called ‘Scabbie Roo’, and Crypto asks how the skinny one always conveniently has the munchies. Both then entertain the idea that the two good-looking humans are never around because they are both having a “party in the van". Scabbie Roo is a parody of the fictional television show character Scooby Doo, and the other mentioned characters are obviously the supporting characters from the show. * The trophy/achievement 'Apocalypse Right Now' is a reference to the film Apocalypse Now. * The trophy/achievement 'THQ 1138' is a reference to the film THX 1138. * The trophy/achievement 'Fist Of Furon' is a reference to the martial arts film The Chinese Connection ''(originally released as Fist Of Fury''). * The trophy/achievement 'The Francodyne Connection' is a reference to the film The French Connection. * The trophy/achievement 'Definitely Not In Kansas' is a reference to the film The Wizard Of Oz. * The trophy/achievement 'Arc De Umph' is a reference to the French monument the Arc de Triomphe. * The odd-job 'Pied Piper Of Men' is a reference to the fictional folktale character the pied piper of Hamelin. * During the odd job 'Pied Piper Of Men' Crypto tells a story that while body-snatched as a “beach dude”, a girl named Carrie asked him to the prom. He explains that while there, he saw her use psychokinesis just like a Furon. This is a reference to the film Carrie, ''in which a bullied teenage girl with psychokinetic powers attempts to murder her classmates on her prom night. * The odd job 'Battle Without Honour Or Furonity' is a reference to the instrumental song ''Battle Without Honour Or Humanity by Tomoyasu Hotei. * The odd job 'Walk This Way' is a reference to the song Walk This Way by Aerosmith. * If scanned, a French soldier may think "No treeline, no napalm. I'm so relieved that we handed off that unwinnable war to the stupid Americans." This is a reference to the Vietnam War, and how the French abandoned the war during the 1950s. * In Belleville, after the mission ‘Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Francodyne Gone?’ Pox and Crypto discuss video game ideas. Crypto suggests a game involving a plumber jumping on the heads of his enemies, a hedgehog that runs really fast and a space marine on a ring-shaped planet, all of which are references to the video games Super Mario Bros., Sonic The Hedgehog ''and ''Halo Combat Evolved. * During the mission 'Welcome Back, Crypto!' when Crypto is destroying nodes with the saucer, he quips "Gimme some sugar, baby." This is a reference to the film Army Of Darkness. * The challenge 'Tour De Furon' is a reference to the annual French bike race the Tour de France. * In Belleville, Pox is telling a story and mentions that he visited a Farbucks. This is a reference to the famous coffeehouse chain Starbucks. '' * During the mission ‘Welcome Back, Crypto!’, when Crypto is attempting to destroy Emperor Meningitis’s security system Pox explains how to destroy the core. Crypto says “What, no exhaust port? Damn!” This is a reference to the Death Star in the film ''Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope ''which was destroyed due to its exhaust port. After destroying it, Crypto says “I never got to make my one-in-a-million shot. All that time bulls-eyeing womp rats back home wasted.” This is also a reference to ''Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope. * During the mission ‘Paint Me A Picture Of Deconstruction’, after listening to Henri Crousteau’s broadcast, Pox praises him for delivering a fine speech. He then adds “In fact, that speech sounds very similar to super villain speech spoken by the very same voice in a very recent spy movie. Hm…” This is a reference to the film Moonraker, ''in which Michael Lonsdale starred in as the villain. Lonsdale provided the voice work for Crousteau’s character. ''Moonraker ''came out the same year the game is set: 1979. * On the Fourth ring of Furon, an Arkvoodle idol will sing "Don't you wish your clonefriend was hot like me?" This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ''Don't Cha? ''by the Pussycat Dolls.'' After completing Arkvoodle's request, he will say "That'll do, clone. That'll do." This is a reference to the quote "That'll do, pig... that'll do." from the film Babe. * On the Fourth ring of Furon, the human city dome is named 'Funky Town Human Village'. The "Funky Town" part of the name is a reference to the song Funky Town ''by ''Lipps Inc, while the "Human Village" part of the name is a reference to the group the Village People. * If Crypto shoots an enemy with the Superballer, he may quip "Jumping Jack Flash!" This is a reference to the song Jumpin' Jack Flash of the same name by The Rolling Stones. * If Crypto kills an enemy with the Disintegrator Ray, he may say "Now that's a disco inferno!" This is a reference to the song Disco Inferno by The Trammps. * Helicobacter's full name is revealed by his company's sign which reads 'Helicobacteria's Cloning Co.' His name, like all other Furon names, is based on a real Earth disease. In his case he is named after helicobacter, a kind of germ found in the mucus that lines the stomach. * When a Las Paradiso civilian is knocked off her feet by Crypto's psychokinesis or by something else, she may say "Doh!" This is a reference to the catchphrase of the fictional character Homer Simpson from the television show The Simpsons. * If Crypto kills an enemy, he may quip "Dynamite!" The way he pronounces it is identical to the way that the fictional character James Evans shouts it on the television show Good Times. * Behind the monastery in Shen Long, there is a Stroka Cola machine. This is a reference to the soda Coca-Cola. * The odd-job 'The Great Cult Escape' is a reference to the film The Great Escape. * The odd-job 'Hail To The Chief' is a reference to the presidential anthem Hail To The Chief of the same name. * The odd-job 'Moving On Up' is a reference to the song ''Moving On Up ''of the same name by ''M People. '' * The odd-job 'Hex On The Beach' is a reference to the alcoholic cocktail Sex On The Beach. '' ''